


between the lines

by ewagan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selected correspondence from Ushijima's shoebox of letters, spanning from middle school until after high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> For senpie, a terribly terribly belated Christmas gift.
> 
> I've always thought Ushijima would be a rather traditional person and probably favour sending letters as opposed to email. Also I always rather liked the idea that Ushijima and his father kept in constant communication and were close, hence the style of this fic. I apologize for the weird time gaps between, but then it is selected letters.

_Father,_

_I have joined the volleyball team of Shiratorizawa Junior High. I hope that I will make you proud._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Father,_

_I met an interesting setter at the tournament today. His name is Oikawa Tooru. He is a very skilled player, but his team is clearly lacking. Perhaps he will come to Shiratorizawa for high school._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Father,_

_Oikawa Tooru is childish and rude, but he is even better a player than I had imagined. We defeated Kitagawa Daiichi today. They did well to come so far, and Oikawa received an award for Best Setter in the prefecture. I hope that he will join Shiratorizawa for high school. He refused me very rudely when I inquired. I only hope he will have some sense and come to Shiratorizawa, where we will undoubtedly go on to Nationals and I will make you proud of me._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

 

_Oikawa,_

_~~Come to Shiratorizawa we’re the strongest school in the prefecture.~~ _

_Would you consider coming to Shiratorizawa? We could be invincible. I am certain a player of your caliber would be accepted quite easily, if you have not already received an invitation._

_Sincerely,_

_Ushijima Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Oikawa,_

_I was disappointed that you did not come to Shiratorizawa. I am undoubtedly one of the best spikers in the prefecture and Shiratorizawa is one of the best schools for volleyball in the prefecture. I had hoped that I would see you at our first practice but it seems you have instead chosen to go to Aoba Johsai. I look forward to meeting you on the court once more._

_Sincerely,_

_Ushijima Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Father,_

_I was pleased to see you chose to attend the final prefectural match. I hope I made you proud by winning. It is a shame that it was not Aoba Johsai that we faced. Nevertheless, I hope that you find my progress satisfactory. I look forward to seeing you again in Tokyo during Nationals. Please pass Grandmother my regards and let her know that yes, I will come to see her on my next term break._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Grandma,_

_Thank you for the birthday gift. School is going well, as are my club activities. I have met some interesting people and look forward to telling you about them when I come to visit. Please take care of yourself. I will see you soon._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Oikawa,_

_I am sorry to hear your team did not qualify for Nationals. I look forward to meeting you again at the coming Spring High Preliminaries._

_Sincerely,_

_Ushijima Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Father,_

_If it is possible, may I spend New Year’s with you and grandmother?_

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Father,_

_I have received a scouting offer to join the National Team. We will be training for the Olympics and representing Japan._

_I hope that this news finds you well._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Grandmother,_

_Thank you for the extra mochi. It was unnecessary but I appreciate your kindness. Thank you for letting me spend New Year’s with you. I pray for your continuing good health._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Oikawa,_

_I am looking forward to playing against you again soon. I hear your third years have retired. I only hope that this proved advantageous for you and you will no longer be reserve setter for the upcoming match. May the Spring High prove to be an adequate testing ground for your new team’s strength against mine._

_Sincerely,_

_Ushijima Wakatoshi._

* * *

_~~Oikawa,~~ _

__

_~~I wish you had considered coming to Shiratorizawa to play with me. It hurts me that you decided that your vengeance was more important than nurturing your potential to be one of the best players in the country. You have a lot of talent and I greatly admire your abilities. I also~~ _

__

* * *

_Father,_

_Training is going well. Many players are also being recruited to join Japan’s volleyball team. Many of them are interesting players of varying strengths. However, I have yet to meet a setter that is of quite the caliber that Oikawa Tooru is. I only hope that he will be recruited into the team in the coming year. He is very talented and has shown to be an extraordinary setter. It is a shame he did not come to Shiratorizawa._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Oikawa,_

_I am pleased we were able to play against each other during the Spring High Preliminaries. Ultimately, we won simply because we were superior. I only hope this marked difference only shows you that Shiratorizawa would have been the better choice for you to showcase your talents as a setter. Aoba Johsai is clearly not stimulating enough an environment to allow you to flourish as you should. Nevertheless, it was good to be able to play against you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Ushijima Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Father,_

_We have qualified for Nationals again. I hope to see you once the tournament ends. I am afraid I might be terribly busy soon as summer is coming up and we will begin preparing for the Interhigh as well. Please give my best to Grandma and my apologies for being unable to attend her birthday celebrations._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Father,_

_Thank you for the birthday gift. It is unfortunate that you could not be here. We made it to Nationals once more. You would have enjoyed some of the preliminary matches I believe. Some of them were interesting to watch between the matches we played. In particular, the one between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai was notable. However, we defeated Aoba Johsai to move on to Nationals. The look Oikawa gave me after the match was unsettling, in as much as the crying was. Nonetheless, I must focus for the upcoming Nationals matches._

_I hope you are well._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Oikawa,_

_I am sorry for you loss at the Interhigh Preliminaries. While it was good to play against you, I believe you could have done better. Nevertheless, it was a good match. I hope you will continue playing after this. Perhaps I will see you at the Spring High Preliminaries, but if not I shall see you on a collegiate level._

_Sincerely,_

_Ushijima Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Ushiwaka-chan,_

_Fuck off._

_Oikawa._

* * *

_Father,_

_I am sorry if I have disappointed you by not going to Nationals this year. Karasuno were worthy opponents and I am grateful to have been able to play against them. I do believe you would have found their team rather interesting, particularly their setter Kageyama and the middle blocker Hinata. They have surprised me time and again with their determination and persistence. Nonetheless, I hope you will remain proud of me for what I have accomplished thus far and what I will accomplish in the future._

_I would also like to thank you for the time you have spent to come and see my games even though you are busy. I will be busy with exams in the forthcoming months, but I look forward to seeing you again during the coming weekend. Perhaps we will have enough time to play a little volleyball._

_Give grandmother my regards._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Oikawa,_

_I am sorry about your loss at the Spring Highs. As I am no longer participating in Nationals this year, I hope that perhaps we can practice together at some point. I would also like to know if you will be attending university and where. Perhaps now that high school is soon to be behind us, we can be friends?_

_Sincerely,_

_Ushijima Wakatoshi._

* * *

_(The envelope contains the ripped up pieces of the previous letter and a short note, apparently written in anger. There is no signature.)_

_ASSHOLE_

* * *

_Father,_

_I am doing well, thank you for your inquiry. Exams are over and graduation will be here soon. I have been busy with training as part of Japan’s National Team. I do hope you will be able to attend graduation. I believe that grandmother will also be in attendance, if her health allows it._

_Incidentally, I seem to have upset someone unknowingly for many years. What would you suggest would be suitable for making amends?_

_Wakatoshi,_

* * *

_Oikawa,_

_I am sorry if my last letter offended you. I would also like to apologize if I have otherwise insulted or offended you. I truly hope that we can try to be friends. You were the one of the most worthy of my rivals during my volleyball career thus far and I hope we will continue to help each other improve. If it is amenable to you, perhaps we can meet for a drink. My treat._

_Sincerely,_

_Ushijima Wakatoshi._

_P. S. My email address is ushijimawakatoshi@xxnet.co.jp, if you would prefer to mail me your decision._

* * *

_Oikawa,_

_I am grateful that you were willing to meet up with me the other day. I hope that this means we can be friends in the future. I would like to apologize again for having hurt you in the last few years. I am deeply regretful and will strive to make amends._

_Sincerely,_

_Ushijima Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Oikawa,_

_Thank you for agreeing to be my friend. Congratulations on your graduation. May good fortune follow you in whatever you choose to pursue._

_Sincerely,_

_Ushijima Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Father,_

_Thank you for attending my graduation. I was very pleased to see you and grandmother, and that you could spend the weekend here. The gifts you and grandmother brought are very much appreciated, thank you for your thoughtfulness._

_I have also made a new friend, I believe. I hope that this will be a friendship that is beneficial for both of us._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Oikawa,_

_Happy birthday. I hope I did not get the dates wrong. (My apologies if I did.)_

_Sincerely,_

_Ushijima Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Grandmother,_

_Thank you for the birthday gift. I will treasure it and keep it properly. I hope that you are doing well, and that the heat is not too much of a bother for you._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Father,_

_Thank you for the birthday gift. Is your tomato plant doing well? I do hope the heat has not been too hard on it._

_I have befriended Oikawa Tooru. For all his talent on the volleyball court, he is a rather eccentric character. Nonetheless, he is proving to be a rather good friend and a good rival. I prefer it when we play on the same team, however. He has a natural talent for setting that is even more apparent now that we play together occasionally. While I feel it is a shame we did not get to play together during our high school years, perhaps it is better as it is now._

_Do take care of yourself._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Father,_

_It was good to see you this week. I am glad to have introduced you to Oikawa. We have gotten to be rather good friends despite the grievances of the last few years. It is as much as I could have hoped for._

_I would like to thank you again for the advice you gave me during that period. I did not understand his feelings then and may have been too careless in the words I said. Your advice helped me to begin making amends and now we are good friends. I have always spoken highly of his skills and dedication to volleyball, but he has surprised me with his determination and strength even more so in the last few months we have been friends._

_I hope I will be able to continue playing with him._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Grandmother,_

_Happy New Year. I hope the new year will be a good year for you._

_I have begun seeing someone. I hope that I can introduce the two of you on my next visit to see you._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Father,_

_I am sorry that you and grandmother do not approve of my choice of partner, but I do believe that this is what is best for me. I only hope that you and grandmother will come to understand how serious I am about Oikawa._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Father,_

_Happy birthday. I pray for your continued good health._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Father,_

_Thank you for coming to see us. I am glad that you have made the effort and I would also like to apologize. I am sorry to have disappointed you as a son. Nonetheless, I have made my choices and I firmly believe they are what’s best for me. Thank you for understanding that and respecting them._

_I am also sorry for the silence and the strain in our relationship. Despite everything, you are my father and I do respect and love you deeply. I am glad to have made amends with you. It has been difficult and I am sorry for my part in causing the strain in our relationship._

_I hope that I will continue to make you proud._

_Wakatoshi._

* * *

_Tooru,_

_Merry Christmas and happy anniversary._

_Yours always,_

_Wakatoshi._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on twitter as well @ewagan


End file.
